House of Lothlorien
The House of Lothlorien (ほゆす おうふ ろすろりん, Lothlorien no Ie) is an illustrious, elfish family in the Kingdom of Fiore with a lineage that traces back before humans dominated the land and dragons roamed Earth Land freely—making them the oldest family of repute in Fiore. For centuries, young members of this family have styled themselves in name as princes and princesses; to this day, Lothloriens still refer to themselves as such. They are known for their impeccable skill with Healing Magic, and have produced many exceptional doctors over the years. Like many other prestigious mage families, members of this family tend to be very adept at the magical arts, however, most Lothloriens normally do not think of themselves as warriors or even use their magical talents for conventional jobs. In addition, this family is known to have some of the finest blacksmith techniques in the entire continent, having forged exceptional, magical weapons over the years for themselves and select mages. The family primarily resides in the lush valley of Fioritura (ぴおりつら , Pioritura, lit. Italian for Blossoming), known to be the most fertile place in all of Fiore and true to the kingdom's namesake. They have been close allies of the House of Vista for many years. History Appearance The Lothlorien family is rather large in size, with members spread about the entirety of Fiore. However, they are all defined by the basic elven features such as their pointy ears. The family is diverse with members with skin pale as snow to ones with skin dark as charcoal, having married many elves and humans from foreign lands. On top of this, the Lothloriens are not pure-blooded elves due to having mixed with humans numerous times in their history. Members of this family tend to be very good looking and vary in height. Influence It is not riches, nor strength, or even glory that defines the House of Lothlorien, it is their unrivaled mastery over healing magic and derivative medical techniques that is this family's claim to fame. There is a saying that if the elves of Fioritura Valley cannot deal with a certain sickness, no one can. Whether the diseases are natural or abnormal sicknesses that target mages' bodies, Lothloriens have shown the greatest competency dealing with it. Many of their greatest members have been doctors of the highest class, lending their services to the King, the military, the magic council, and beyond. Their home valley is overflowing with a variety of special herbs that are only found in select parts of the country. This is not to say the family does not have skilled and deadly mages amongst them. Though, the family not defined by it's warriors, every generation has its' few that can be called powerful. Members Weapon Catalog A list of magical weapons forged over the centuries by the Lothloriens Lothlorien Manor, Vigna Grand Armory of the Golden Dawn Outside of their incredible affinity and mastery of the healing arts, the greatest treasures of the Lothlorien family are the weapons they have forged over the centuries. This is the dominion of what is the greatest armory in the land, the Grand Armory of the Golden Dawn. The legends weaved of the weapons and tools created behind its' impenetrable doors are that of near mythical levels. Otherworldly blades that glow like milk-glass, shields that can stand the inferno of a dragon's breath, silk capes of invisibility, trinkets of destiny and enchantment, and all sorts of clever creations that hearken back to some of the greatest blacksmiths and craftsmen to grace the kingdom of Fiore. The very armory holds something of a semi-mythical status amongst mages and this aura of mystery is furthered by the fact that few have seen its' sandy, gold walls much less entered its' doors. One of the few to see the armory with his own eyes was Sanjo Vista of the Ten Wizard Saints due to his family's ties to the clan of elves. However, the young mage recounts that he was a mere toddler at the time and was given the chance as the heir to his father's standing of the family head. Trivia *The name Lothlorien pays homage to J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings book saga, the mac daddy of fantasy literature. Lothlórien was a forest located in Middle-earth, next to the lower Misty Mountains. It was the fairest forest realm of the Elves remaining in Middle-earth during the Third Age. Though, the author is only a casual fan of Tolkien's work. Category:Noble Families Category:Zicoihno Category:Factions Category:Elf